Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are being explored as a light source for general lighting. The important characteristics for LEDs as light source are high efficiency and long life time. In lighting applications, the LEDs chips must be packaged to manage electrical, optical and heat requirements. Surface-mount type LEDs have been widely produced and used in lighting applications. However, there are shortcomings in surface-mount type LEDs. The most critical problem for surface-mount type LED is that these LEDs are mounted on an printed circuit board and not replaceable when an LED is broken, which may occur for a number of reasons. This causes a huge service problem. Another critical problem for surface-mount type LEDs is light beam angle. It is problematic for most surface-mount type LEDs to have a light beam angle smaller than 75 degrees.
This invention discloses a new type of LED with a character of replaceable and desired beam angle.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the LED light source of the present invention allows for the use of replaceable through-hole LEDs. As such they are replaceable and can present a smaller light beam angle.